Anything but Mine
by Lucky Charmz
Summary: He is hers. Egli è di lei. Oneshot. AU Trory.


Hey all! Sorry for not updating, I was in a car accident, and I've had surgeries and whatnot since the beginning of last month….. hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year. Anywho, I'm writing a Trory again…. Lit's just don't work for me…. The basic jist is this is the end of a summer romance. It's based on the song "Anything but Mine" by Kenny Chesney. If you've ever heard that song, you'll know why I think it could be a Trory. Bit of fluff, not much, lots of sadness. Here ya go!

* * *

He's watching her as they walk along the beach. Her white dress is getting wet from the waves that are washing in. He smiles at her and takes her hand. Just by touching her, he can feel the finality of everything.

Their summer was ending. They would be ending along with it.

She feels it, too. She stands still for a moment, trying to capture the moment. She takes off her shoes and he smiles at her. She smiles back.

He will be leaving for Cleveland in the morning. She wonders for a moment what has him in Ohio. She shakes away the thought as the sun slips beyond the horizon.

He knows what she is thinking. He knows she wants to find some way to keep time. He, too, wants to stop time. All he wants is for time to stop.

He leads her to the center of the town where a band is playing. He pays to get them in and the band is playing a fast song.

She wants to be as close to him as possible. She wraps her arms around his neck and his arms encircle her waist. Nothing can come between them.

Except, of course, time. Their enemy.

She thinks back to when she saw him first. She remembers how she knew he would still be the same boy from Chilton.

How wrong she was.

The feelings surging through him are unexplainable. They are foreign, in a way. He knows it is not love. They are not ready for love. He also knows, though, that it is not lust.

The next song is slow, and she tries to bring herself closer to him. The end is nearing, but she does not want to admit it.

She will admit it in the morning, when he is on a plane to Cleveland and she is on a plane back to New Haven. Back to Yale.

Away from him.

"I love you," he whispers.

She is shocked by the sudden statement. She laughs, and he does the same. She does not love him, and he does not love her.

He scolds himself for professing his love to her. He has already decided it is not love.

Love was never in the cards for them. Or, perhaps it is, but they will never know.

They leave the town dance and make their way back to the beach. She runs into the waves and he follows. He would follow her to the ends of the earth.

Little does he know that she would do the same.

In the morning she feels it all rushing in. The end. _La fine._

She does not know why she is thinking in Italian. Perhaps it is because it was the language in which he first spoke to her.

Hello beautiful. _Ciao bella._

She smiles at the memory. She must get ready soon. They'll be driving to the airport together. Then they will separate. Possibly forever.

_Per sempre._

She sighs and goes to get ready.

He is doing the same. He is dreading the end. He is dreading the possibility of never seeing her again.

He is ready and waiting for her. When he sees her, his breath catches.

He has always known that she is beautiful. Yet, today he realizes that more than that, she is breathtaking.

Her hair is in curls. Her jeans are a bit big for her and hang on her waist. Her blue shirt complements the soft color of her eyes.

She notes the same of him. He really _is _a god. An Adonis.

His khaki shorts are hanging low on his waist, and the belt he is wearing is doing nothing to help. His yellow shirt makes his skin look darker. His hair is, as usual, tousled. She has the sudden urge to run her fingers through it.

He stiffens when she does. He then relaxes to her touch and she sees that his eyes are closed.

He takes her hands in his and leads her to the cab that he has found. He takes her bags and puts them in the trunk with his.

They are at the airport in no time at all. Both are feeling the weight of the situation. They realize that it could be the last time they see one another.

He takes their bags and leads her in the airport. They drop off her bags first, then his. She follows him to his gate. His plane will be the first to leave.

He hugs her tightly. She doesn't mind. She doesn't want him to let go. Ever.

She rests her head against his chest. His chin is resting atop her head. One would never know that they were once enemies in high school. They would think that she was seeing him off, and would see him again in a week.

She wishes that it were true.

"I wrote my address on the inside cover of your Kafka," he tells her.

She looks up at him and smiles. "I wrote mine on the inside cover of your journal."

He smirks. "I'll see you later."

A pause. He knows what she is expecting.

"Mary."

He captures her lips. He wants to tell her good-bye, without saying the words.

She feels the end. It has come. She releases herself from him and smiles.

"Later, Bible Boy."

She walks away from him. He sighs and goes to board his plane.

They are each sitting on a plane. His is bound for Cleveland. Hers is bound for Hartford.

She opens her purse and finds Metamorphosis. She is almost scared to open it.

He finds his journal in his backpack. He smiles when he sees her almost type-writer script. She did, in fact, write her address. And her phone number.

She freezes upon seeing what he wrote.

_You'll never be anything but mine._

_-T._

But she knows it is true. And she smiles throughout the plane ride, content in the fact that she is his.

And he is hers.

_Egli è di lei._


End file.
